Night at Full Moon
by aryangevin
Summary: "Panggil namaku, maka aku akan datang ke hadapanmu. Bayangkan wajahku saat kau butuh, maka aku hadir di hadapanmu." SasuNaru. M for lemon. RnR, please?


Night at Full Moon

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: AU, OOC, Yaoi, lemon kurang asem, typo (s), etc

Don't Like Don't Read

…

ENJOY

…

Aku mengeratkan jaketku ketika angin dingin menerpa tubuhku. Memasuki musim dingin menjadikan hawa di sini semakin dingin daripada biasanya. Gigiku bergemeletuk menahan dingin. Dan bodohnya aku dengan cuaca dingin begini malah pergi ke pub.

Namun, ketika aku berada di pub, aku tak menemukan hal menarik sedikit pun. Tidak ada yang istimewa di dalam pub tersebut. Tapi, sudah terlanjur ke sini lebih baik aku mencicipi beberapa wine di sini. Daripada harus kembali tanpa melakukan apa-apa di sini. Percuma kalau aku jauh-jauh datang ke sini dan pulang sekarang.

Sekarang aku menikmati jalanan sepi di pinggir kota. Hanya beberapa orang yang lewat. Beberapa dari mereka ada yang terlihat mabuk. Hal itu sudah biasa kulihat. Untung saja ketika di pub, aku memilih untuk tak meminum banyak. Aku tak ingin merepotkan banyak orang seandainya saja aku mabuk.

Kuperhatikan di ujung gang yang sempit, ada tindakan kriminal di sana. Seorang pemuda diperas oleh beberapa preman. Hal yang sangat biasa kulihat. Aku memilih untuk meneruskan jalan. Tidak, bukannya aku takut terhadap preman itu dan memilih untuk tak menolong pemuda itu. Tapi seharusnya pemuda itu bisa menghajar preman-preman tersebut. Aku akan menolong seandainya yang jadi korban adalah seorang perempuan.

Embun beberapa kali keluar dari mulutku ketika aku menghembuskan nafasku. Semakin malam cuacanya semakin dingin saja. Terkutuklah aku yang membawa jaket yang lumayan tipis. Seharusnya aku tak keluar saja tadi.

Sesampainya di apartemen yang aku tempati, aku langsung saja menghidupkan mesin penghangat ruangan yang terpasang di apartemen. Rasa hangat menyelimuti tubuhku. Aku melepaskan jaketku dan meletakkannya sembarang tempat. Aku juga terlalu malas untuk menghidupkan lampu di dalam apartemenku. Sekarang mataku mulai memberat. Kulirik jam dinding yang tertempel. Pukul satu malam. Sudah memasuki hari yang berbeda. Tak terasa.

Aku merebahkan tubuhku sembari memejamkan mata. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengantuk. Tak kupedulikan bajuku yang masih tertempel di tubuhku. Aku terlalu malas untuk menggantinya dengan piyama tidur. Aku sudah terlalu nyaman dengan pakaian ini.

Beberapa menit kupejamkan mata ini tapi nyatanya aku tak tertidur juga. Pada akhirnya aku membuka mataku. Aku terkejut ketika sepasang mata merah menatap tajam ke arahku. Dia berada tepat di atas tubuhku yang masih berbaring. Spontan aku berteriak.

"AAA—"

Tangannya yang besar itu menutup mulutku rapat-rapat. Mencegah teriakanku lebih kencang lagi. Dengan perasaan takut, aku menghentikan teriakanku. Saat kuperhatikan lebih lekat lagi, ternyata aku tahu siapa pemilik mata merah yang begitu tajam itu.

'Sa—Sasuke…'

Kulirik ke arah jendela yang masih belum kututup. Dan tak heran kenapa dia menjadi sedikit lebih liar malam ini.

Purnama.

Aku tak tahu kalau malam ini malam bulan purnama. Bulan itu membulat penuh dan bersinar terang. Cahayanya pun menembus jendela kamarku. Menjadikan tempatku yang semula gelap menjadi lebih terang.

Aku menatap mata merah itu lagi. Dan rasa takut itu menghilang. Aku terlalu biasa dengan mata merah menyala itu. Aku berulang kali melihatnya berubah seperti ini.

Purnama. Aku tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat bulan purnama seperti ini.

Nafsu. Untuk makhluk sepertinya, nafsu begitu menguasai. Bulan purnama seperti ini para _vampire_ tak bisa menahan nafsunya seperti biasa. Apalagi dia—Sasuke seorang makhluk _vampire_ murni takkan bisa menahannya. Aku tahu apa kemauan dirinya.

Aku memejamkan mataku sambil meneguk ludah. Dan ia pun melepaskan dekapannya di mulutku. Ia mendekat, aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang memburu. Terasa hangat dan juga memabukkan. Aku menikmatinya saat ia menjilat leherku penuh nafsu.

"AAA—"

Spontan aku berteriak lagi saat Sasuke menghujamkan gigi taringnya ke leherku. Rasanya sakit, dan juga dingin layaknya sedingin es. Aku merasakan Sasuke terus saja menghisap darahku. Aku tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain membiarkannya terus menghisap darahku.

Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya bagiku. Leherku sering sekali dihujam oleh taring Sasuke. Hanya Sasuke, tak ada yang lain. Aku tak bisa membiarkan darahku dimiliki oleh makhluk lain. Hanya Sasuke, hanya Sasuke seorang yang boleh memiliki darahku

Sasuke adalah orang yang kucinta. Entah Sasuke akan menganggapku apa. Yang jelas, aku menyayanginya. Aku tak peduli seandainya Sasuke hanya memanfaatkanku saja. Aku terlanjur terpesona olehnya. Terpesona oleh tatapannya. Dan terpesona oleh buaiannya.

Hujaman itu semakin dalam saat Sasuke menarik kepalaku semakin mendekat kepadanya. Aku hanya memejamkan mataku saja, menikmati kesakitan hujaman taringnya. Aku tak peduli seandainya Sasuke akan menghabiskan darahku detik ini juga. Tapi yang aku tahu, Sasuke takkan pernah melakukannya.

Setiap bulan purnama, Sasuke selalu datang ke tempatku. Hanya satu tujuannya. Untuk memenuhi nafsunya yang membeludak. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Kubiarkan saja sisi liarnya itu menjamah tubuhku.

Selain bulan purnama, Sasuke tak pernah meminta darah padaku. Ia hanya datang menemuiku. Kami berbicara layaknya manusia normal lainnya. Memadu kasih layaknya kekasih normal lainnya.

Kurasakan Sasuke berhenti dari kegiatannya yang menyiksaku. Ia melepaskan gigitannya. Aku membuka mata setelahnya. Kutatap mata yang biasa memancarkan tatapan tajam. Dan mata itu tak lagi memerah membara seperti tadi. Matanya normal, berwarna hitam, layaknya manusia biasa.

Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bibirnya melengkung sebuah senyuman. Ia mulai membuaiku lagi. Aku membalas senyumannya yang selalu menawanku itu. Takkan pernah bosan menatap senyuman itu, walau sudah berulang kali.

Wajahnya mendekat. Lagi-lagi aku bisa merasakan terpaan napasnya yang begitu memabukkan itu. Aku lagi-lagi memejamkan mata. Dan bibirnya yang dingin memagut bibirku. Sentuhannya… ciumannya… beberapa kali aku merasakannya? Terlalu sering. Terlalu sering ia menciumku seperti ini. Dan anehnya, aku ingin merasakannya lagi… dan lagi…

Tangannya mulai meraba kaosku. Aku membiarkannya saat kuku tajam itu merobek kaosku perlahan-lahan. Sementara bibirnya masih melumat bibirku. Desahanku tertahan akibat perbuatan bibirnya di bibirku.

Desahanku semakin menjadi-jadi saat tangannya yang dingin mengelus lembut dadaku yang sudah tak memakai kaos lagi. Sensasi ini membuat tubuhku bergetar. Menikmati setiap sentuhan tangannya yang begitu merangsangku. Ia begitu pintar mempermainkan nafsuku yang entah kapan sudah begitu menggebu-gebu.

Lidahnya mencoba menekan-nekan bibir bawahku. Aku tahu apa maksudnya itu. Aku membuka mulutku dan lidahnya menelusup ke dalam bibirku. Ia mencoba mengecap habis rasa manis di dalam mulutku. Terbukti saat ia mencoba mengambil air ludahku melalui lidahnya.

Berulang kali kami bertukar _saliva_. Ia seakan tak habis-habisnya mengesap mulutku. Seakan mulutku bagai narkoba yang ia hisap terus menerus bagi dirinya yang sedang dalam keadaan sakaw. Tak jarang _saliva_ itu menetes di ujung mulutku.

Tidak! Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi!

Ketika aku ingin membuka pakaiannya, ia menahan tanganku. Bibir kami sudah terlepas dari pagutan.

"Naruto…"

"Sa—Sasuke a-aahh…"

Aku bisa mendesah lebih keras saat bibirku tak lagi dilumatnya. Kini bibirnya beralih ke leherku. Ia mengecup, menjilat dan sesekali menggigit titik rangsangku di sana. Aku hanya menikmatinya sambil memejamkan mataku. Aku sudah terhanyut oleh buaian lidahnya di leherku. Perlakuannya… begitu memacuku untuk mendesah hebat.

"Ti-tidak Sas… nghh…"

Tangannya membelai dua titik tersensitif di dadaku. Aku hanya bisa mengerang saat bibirnya mulai bermain di dadaku. Ia menikmati kegiatannya dan aku juga menikmatinya. Ia benar memuaskanku walau hanya dengan pemanasan seperti ini. Ia begitu menggairahkan.

Lidahnya begitu intens menjilat titik sensitif di dadaku. Lagi-lagi aku mengerang dibuatnya. Ini nikmat. Rasanya aku melayang-layang ke awan akibat perbuatannya. Lagi dan lagi ia memainkan nafsuku. Sesekali ia menggigit titik sensitifku.

"Sasuke… ngghh…"

Mulutnya turun dari dadaku ke perut. Sepanjang dada ke perut ia membuat _kissmark_ begitu banyak dengan gigitannya. Menciptakan tato-tato indah berwarna merah dan kebiruan. Ia begitu lihai mempermainkan lidahnya. Sanggup membuatku hampir klimaks kalau saja ia tak menghentikan kegiatannya sesekali.

"Naruto… aku menginginkanmu…"

Suaranya yang berat mampu membuatku berpikir yang tidak-tidak. Aku tak pernah bosan saat ia mengucapkan namaku berulang kali. Malah, aku ingin ia mengucapkan namaku ribuan kali setiap hari. Aku begitu menginginkannya…

"Sentuhlah aku… Uchiha Sasuke…" ucapku dengan suara yang mendesah.

Bibirnya memamerkan senyuman menawan kepadaku. "_As_ _your_ _wish_."

Entah kapan aku tak tahu saat ia berada di atasku tanpa mengenakan sehelai pakaian. Tapi aku tak peduli dengan semua itu. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah sentuhannya, belaiannya, dan hujamannya saat ia memasuki diriku.

Ia kembali membungkamku dengan ciumannya yang senantiasa selalu memabukkanku. Tangannya tak tinggal diam. Tangan besar itu mulai meruntuhkan pertahananku yang tertinggal. Dengan gerakan perlahan namun pasti ia membuka celanaku. Hawa panas langsung terasa. Bukan hanya karena pemanas ruangan, tapi sebagian besar akibat dari aktifitas kami yang begitu menggairahkan.

"Sasu—aahh…"

Ia menyentuh bagian sensitifku di bawah sana. Ia mempermainkannya begitu lihai. Membuat gairahku begitu membara. Panas ini terasa menggangguku. Tubuh kami berulang kami meneteskan cairan peluh akibat semua ini.

Tangan itu membuat gerakan naik turun. Setiap gerakan tangan itu, aku mendesah dan mengerang begitu keras. Di atas sana, ia hanya tersenyum. Mungkin ia begitu senang saat aku mendesah dan mengerang untuknya. Aku senang mengetahuinya.

"Hmmph—Sasuke… ahh… aahhh…"

Tangan itu tergantikan dengan mulutnya. Membuatku mengerang begitu keras. Gerakannya begitu sensual. Naik turun… itulah yang kulihat dari keremangan ini. Ia begitu menikmatinya. Aku hampir klimaks saat mulutnya itu menghisap kuat bagian sensitifku… kesejatianku…

Berulang kali ia menghisap kuat kesejatianku, berulang kali ia menggelitikku dengan gigitannya. Seakan tak pernah puas untuk membuatku klimaks, ia menghisap berulang kali. Lagi… dan lagi…

Oh, Sasuke… apa kau memang sengaja ingin membuatku datang?

"Sasu—KEEE!"

Inikah yang kau mau? Aku sudah memberikan apa yang kau mau. Dan ternyata benar. Kau memang menginginkan aku klimaks. Terbukti saat kau memakan habis cairanku. Seakan tak ingin melewatkan sedikitpun, kau menjilat kesejatianku.

Aku sedikit terkejut saat kau menarik leherku dan menempelkan bibirmu dengan bibirku. Aku merasakan lidahmu membagi cairan klimaks-ku kepadaku. Mau tak mau aku merasakan cairanku sendiri. Baru kali ini Sasuke membagikan cairanku padaku. Biasanya ia langsung menelan habis semuanya.

Aku hanya bisa menggigit bibirku keras saat ia mencoba memasuki diriku. Aku memang sudah sering dimasuki dirinya. Tapi tetap saja terasa sangat sakit sekali.

Tangan itu membelai rambut coklatku. "Jangan kau tahan. Kau boleh berteriak sekerasnya."

"Aaargh!" Sehabis mengatakan itu, aku langsung saja berteriak kesakitan. Ini… seperti pertama kalinya aku disetubuhi. Ia terus saja memasuki diriku sepelan mungkin. Ia tahu bahwa aku kesakitan sekarang. Tanpa terasa air mataku meleleh di sudut mataku saking sakitnya.

"Tenanglah… aku tahu ini menyakitimu. Cobalah untuk rileks."

Aku mengangguk. Mencoba membiasakan dirinya di dalam diriku. Mengatur napas sejenak dan menganggukkan kepalaku padanya.

Sebelum memulai, ia mengecupku sejenak. Tepat di bibir.

"Aahhh… ahh… ahh…"

Aku menikmati permainannya. Ia mendorong pinggulnya beberapa kali. Mencoba membuatku melayang beberapa kali. Tapi ini belum seberapa. Aku masih merasakan sakit di tubuh bagian bawahku. Ia belum benar-benar membuatku nikmat.

Kesejatiannya menghujam tubuhku begitu kuat. Kadang ia melakukannya dengan lambat. Kadang juga sangat cepat. Ia membuatku gila. Permainannya membuatku tak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Aku mengerang kenikmatan akibat perbuatannya.

"Oohh… Sasu—ke… aahhh…"

Titik itu. Ia menemukan titik kenikmatanku. Aku beberapa dihantam oleh kesejatiannya tepat di titik itu. Sedangkan ia memegang lututku kuat sembari menghentak-hentakkan kasar. Permainan ini… aku tak bisa mengatakan bagaimana rasanya. Kau bisa merasakannya seandainya saja Sasuke mau menikmati tubuhmu. Tapi aku hanya bisa tertawa. Sasuke takkan mau menikmati tubuh lain selain tubuhku sendiri.

"Kau menikmatinya, huh?"

Aku menatapnya dengan mata yang sayu. Kemudian aku menganggukkan kepalaku. "Oohhh…" Aku kembali terkapar saat ia kembali menghujam titikku di sana. Kepalaku pusing. Kenikmatan ini membuatku terbuai. Aku bertekuk lutut atas permainannya.

Semakin lama permainan ini begitu panas. Tanpa terasa, aku akan datang untuk kedua kalinya. Kulihat ekspresi Sasuke yang dilanda kenikmatan atas tubuhku. Aku yakin ia juga akan datang.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada di atas lututku. "Aku… akan—ahh… da—tang… aahhh…" ucapku terbata-bata disela-sela desahanku.

Ia semakin mempercepat permainannya. Langsung saja aku menarik lehernya dan memeluknya erat. Sebentar lagi… sebentar lagi…

Kami menyerukan nama masing-masing saat sebuah dorongan keras dari kesejatian kami keluar. Inilah puncak dari segala kenikmatan. Ia mengeluarkannya di dalam tubuhku. Rasanya hangat. Aku merindukan cairan ini dalam tubuhku.

Aku terengah-engah, begitu pun dengannya. Ia ambruk di sampingku. Berulang kali aku mengambil udara untukku bernapas. Rasanya begitu lelah sekali. Ini seperti berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak lima kali. Mungkin benar kata sebagian orang. Bercinta itu lebih melelahkan daripada olahraga.

Mataku memberat. Entah mengapa aku merasa ngantuk setiap kali habis bercinta. Apa ini efek kelelahan? Yang jelas aku merasa nyaman saat Sasuke memelukku erat seperti ini. Ia seakan melindungiku dari marabahaya kalau ia memelukku seperti ini.

"Tidurlah kalau kau merasa sangat ngantuk."

"Hmm." Gumamku tidak jelas. Aku terlalu nyaman dengan keadaan ini. Memejamkan mata dan akhirnya aku tertidur. Aku tak peduli pada tubuhku yang masih tak berbalut helai kain.

.

#

.

Sinar matahari dan suara cicitan burung adalah hal pertama yang aku tangkap setelah aku membuka kedua bola mataku. Pagi yang indah—tidak, terlalu indah. Tapi tak seindah suasana hatiku saat ini. Kedua mataku tak mendapati Ssasuke di sampingku. Aku juga mendapati tubuhku sudah dalam keadaan berpakaian.

Bodoh!

Tentu saja ia akan pergi saat fajar menjelang. Ia kan _vampire_. Mana tahan dengan matahari. Bodohnya kau, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tapi, tetap saja rasa kehilangan itu ada. Aku selalu saja seperti ini setiap kali ia tak berada di sisiku. Ia datang dan menghilang semaunya. Tak tahukah dia kalau perasaanku selalu saja kacau karenanya?

Aku merasa frustasi dengan hubungan ini. Aku tak tahu hubungan apa yang kujalani ini bersama Sasuke. Sepasang kekasih 'kah? Konyol. Aku memang mencintai seorang makhluk buas bernama Uchiha Sasuke, tapi apakah ia juga mencintaiku?

Aku tidak tahu sejak kapan hubungan ini berada. Aku menemukannya sedang terluka di sebuah gang sepi. Kuobati dan kurawat dia. Sampai pada akhirnya ia menunjukkan mata merahnya pertama kalinya padaku. Aku terkejut dan ketakutan, tentu saja. Kupikir ia adalah manusia biasa sepertiku. Namun pada kenyataannya aku ditampar oleh realita yang ada bahwa ia bukanlah manusia. Sejak itu pula hubungan ini dimulai saat ia mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Aku menyembunyikan wajahku di lututku. Aku menunduk dalam. Apakah aku terlihat seperti budak setan oleh makhluk sepertinya? Aku tak mengerti. Aku tak bisa lepas darinya. Terlepas oleh jeratannya dan pesonanya. Ia terlalu sempurna.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

Aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku. Kepalaku rasanya sakit, begitu pula dengan tubuh bagian bawahku. Bukti nyata bahwa aku bercinta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Yang pada akhirnya aku ditinggalkan begitu saja olehnya. Hah! Pelacur.

Bel pintu apartemen mengusik telingaku. Memangnya siapa yang berani bertamu sepagi ini? Tidak tahukah ia bahwa aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu oleh siapapun?

Aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan dering menganggu itu. Namun semakin lama aku semakin terganggu oleh suara itu. Tak menyerah juga ternyata.

Aku bangun dari tempatku dengan malas-malasan. Sempat mengernyit saat tiba-tiba saja sakit itu melanda. Dan aku mencoba untuk bertahan.

Ketika aku membuka pintu apartemenku, aku dihadang oleh sebuket bunga bermacam-macam warna di depan wajahku. Kontan saja aku terkejut. Siapa yang mengirimkan bunga ini kepadaku?

Aku mengambil buket bunga yang cukup besar itu dari tangan si pengirim. Saking besarnya sampai menghalangi wajah si pengirim. Dan alangkah terkejutnya aku saat melihat siapa pengirim tersebut. Aku tak sanggup berkata-kata setelahnya.

"Aku ingat ini adalah hari spesialmu. Aku takkan pernah melupakan hari ini."

Diam.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Uzumaki Naruto."

Bodoh!

Aku langsung menyerang si pengirim itu. Kupeluk ia seerat mungkin dan takkan kubiarkan ia pergi. Aku tak peduli ia kehabisan napas akibat pelukanku ini. Memangnya aku peduli? Toh ia bukanlah manusia. Ia seorang makhluk buas yang baru saja kupikirkan tadi. Ia takkan mati begitu saja di tanganku.

Uchiha Sasuke.

Sekarang aku merasa lega. Aku tak perlu merisaukan masalah yang baru saja aku pikirkan tadi. Aku tak perlu khawatir ia mencintaiku atau tidak. Yang jelas, ia ada disaatku membutuhkannya. Ia ada disaat aku memanggil namanya. Dan… aku lupa ia seorang pangeran berdarah murni yang tak takut matahari.

"_Panggil namaku, maka aku akan datang ke hadapanmu. Bayangkan wajahku saat kau butuh, maka aku hadir di hadapanmu."_

…

**FIN**

…

_**Happy birthday to me :3**_

_**Maaf ya lemonnya jelek. Habisnya saya udah lama nga bikin lemon beginian. Habis itu nga asem lagi #orz**_

_**Ini traktiran dariku buat kalian, selamat menikmati **__**\**____**³**____**/**_

_**Err… sebenernya ini fic bekas. Tapi belum lama ini kok saya buatnya. Sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Ini dulunya YunJae fic buat ikutan semacam lomba gitu. Kalau mau baca originalnya (versi YunJae) silahkan PM saya atau mention ke twitter saya AryaAngevin. Tapi, ceritanya sama sih, cuma ganti namanya doang. Jadi kalau nyempil nama Yunho atau Jaejoong, maapin saya yak. Mungkin saya kelewatan ngeditnya.**_

_**Oh ya, berhubung fic ini mungkin bakal ada di situs lain, cuma sekedar catatan aja, ntar disangka plagiat lagi, di fic itu atas nama author Ar_An. Saya nga tau menang apa kagak, jadinya jaga-jaga aja memberi catatan ini.**_

_**Wokeh, repiu, minna ^^**_


End file.
